


Needless to say...Peter's adorable.

by delphinium2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fluff, Needles, Not Beta Read, Precious Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, cuteness, fluff overload, loads of fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium2/pseuds/delphinium2
Summary: From the request prompt: A common fear is needles. Bruce gives Peter a check up and Tony has to help Peter through the last part, but as much as Peter loves his daddy/daddies (if you put Steve in), his fear of needles is stronger. So he doesn't go down without a fight and crying of course.





	Needless to say...Peter's adorable.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin0203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin0203/gifts).



> Helllloooo readers!!
> 
> I know that I should be working on the next chapter of my other story, but I owe it to Robin0203 to get this little one-shot up. Always feel free to leave requests!!
> 
> This is also dedicated to my dear friend Hadarpotter. Happy belated birthday!
> 
> I think that the characters may seem a little OOC, but I guess thats up for you guys to decide:) It might be considered an AU, as in this Bruce is an actual doctor that works privately, but that doesn't influence anything. This is basically just a whole load of fluff for anyone who wants to read it. Peter can be whatever age you want, but around 4-6 seems most accurate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing:)

“Time to go, Peter,”

Tony huffed, taking the small boys hand in his, and practically dragged him out the front door. This was the fifth time he had had to say this to his son, and yet Peter still refused to leave the building. “I don’t wanna’ go.”

“It’s just a doctor’s appointment, Peter. Nothing special. You even know Bruce. I promise Petey, no shots,” Tony soothed. “Okay, Petey?”

“Okay…” Peter slowly nodded, albeit reluctantly, taking his father’s hand in his once again and heading out the door. Tony breath a small sigh of relief- this was hopefully not going to be a complete disaster.

A short car ride later, courtesy of Happy, and then a short walk up many flights of stairs, and the father and son were out side of Bruce’s doctors’ office. The walls were painted a pale white, the tiling of the floor underneath a soft metallic grey. It all looked rather boring to Peter, until he saw the large pile of different Avengers comics, staring at him from across the room- bold colours and chunky title fonts heavily contrasting the dull tones of the waiting room.

Peter immediately let go of his father grip, bolting over to the comic books and instantly reaching for the first Iron Man comic he saw. Tony’s heart swelled with pride; his son truly was adorable. He secretly thanked Bruce for laying them out, him knowing the Bruce was aware of Peter’s uneasiness when it came to doctor’s appointments, especially needles. The genius watched his son read fondly, hoping, no praying, that this is how his son’s emotions would stay through the coarse of the check-up.

“Hey Tony, Peter, I’m all set for you guys to come in now. I just have to get something from the lobby, but you guys can wait for me in my office.”

Both Tony and Peter’s heads shot up, and the boy slowly closed his comic, his small hand grasping onto his fathers as they walk into his office. Tony ruffled his child’s hair, ‘Bruce is just going you give you a check up, okay, and then if you are good you might get a sticker.”

Peter visibly relaxed, hazel eyes gleaming with excitement, “I get a sticker?”  
Tony gave Peter a small smile and nodded, the boy grinning, dimples showing.

Bruce then made his appearance. Peter stared at him curiously for a bit, before smiling and waving. “Hi Dr Banner!” he greeted cheerily, clambering onto the big, otherwise intimidating bench. Bruce chuckled knowingly, loving Tony’s son and all that comes with that little ball of sunshine, “Hi Peter.”  
Peter smiled before looking around the room with the curiosity and innocence only a child can possess. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing towards the stethoscope that hung around Bruce’s neck.

Bruce smirked, before unwinding in from around him. “This is called a stethoscope,” he explained. “It helps me listen to your heart.”

Peter’s nose crinkled in confusion. “Why do you wanna’ listen to my heart? There’s nothing wrong with it… right Dad?” He looked at Tony pleadingly.

“No Petey, it just helps Bruce make sure you are healthy. There is nothing to worry about.” At this Peter regained his previous mood and brightened. Tony smiled; his precious son could never stay upset for long.

“Can I use it?” The boy looked up longingly to the doctor, him using his overly large puppy-dog eyes to use. Bruce however, didn’t give in- at least mostly.  
“Just let me listen to your heart first, okay?”

 

After listening to his heart (including many turns of Peter testing both Bruce and Tony’s hearts), checking his reflexes, and shining a light through his ears and eyes, Bruce was happy to inform Tony that his son was perfectly healthy. “Does that mean I can have a sticker now?” Peter bounced up and down in his seat.

“Right after I give you your shot, Petey,” Bruce grimaced, he knew that Peter hated needles, and that himself and Tony were not going to leave this room unscathed. However, the boy needed to have a vaccination, just to ensure that he stays healthy and to prevent infection that his advanced healing cannot.

Meanwhile, Peter had stopped bouncing, his face going pale and the boy frozen on the spot. He eventually broke out his trance, shooting Tony a glare that could give anyone a run for their money. “You said I wouldn’t have to get a shot!” he cried, his face rapidly losing all colour. He leapt of his chair and hugged Tony’s leg with impressive strength. “I don’t wanna’!”

Tony sighed- the second he heard the word ‘shot’ come out of Bruce’s mouth, he had been expecting this. Judging by the guilty look on Banner’s face, he had been to. “I know you don’t want to, Petey, I’m sorry. But it’ll all be over in a second, I promise, okay? You won’t even feel it.”

Peter slowly nodded, and Tony set him back on the ground, but as soon as Peter’s feet made contact with the ground, the spiderling bolted out the door, leaving a stunned Bruce and Tony in the office. “I’ll get him,” Tony sighed, arising from his chair, and rushing out of the room.

“Peter?” he called out. Logically, Tony knew that his son can’t have gone far, but the father in him couldn’t help but worry that his trouble-magnet son had somehow found himself in a situation of the same name. “Peter?”

“No! I don’t wanna’!” came the high-pitched response. Somehow, his spider-son had managed to end up with his feet and hands stuck to the ceiling corner, Peter shaking with fright at the mere thought of needles. 

Tony went to the corner of the room and put on a firm expression. “Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, get down from there right now,” he said firmly.

“I don’t wanna’!” Peter said again, starting to how the early signs of panic. Tony decided he would have to have a different approach if he anted his son to get down from the ceiling. Thank God they went to Bruce and not a clinic.

“How about, if you get down from there and let Dr Banner do what he needs to do, you can pick whatever movie you want and we can eat ice cream, sound good?”

Peter still was being stubborn. “But he’s still going to poke a nee… a need…”

“A needle?”

“Don’t say it!” Peter wailed, clutching the ceiling like a lifetime. Tony pinched the bridge if his nose. This was really getting irritating. “C’mon Peter, please? For me?”

“No!”

“Petey, I promise you its not going to hurt. You’ll only feel it for a second, then it’ll all be over, okay Petey?” Tony was seriously running out of options here.

“Y-you promised I w-wouldn’t have to get a s-shot,” Peter immediately replied, sobs filled with terror lacing his words.

“I know, and I’m truly sorry, Peter. But please you have to trust me on this one,”

“I d-do trust you Daddy. I just d-don’t trust the s-shots...”

“That’s okay Peter, I get it. But can you at least come down? I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

And the finally, Peter, his precious, adorable son, eventually gave in, “O-okay Daddy.”

Peter reluctantly dropped down from the ceiling and landed in a comfortable crouch, rather impressive for a child his age, or anyone for that matter. “Good boy Petey,” Tony praised, and when he offered his hand out to his son the boy shakily took it. ‘Ahh kiddo, you really are too precious,’ Tony thought. They walked back into Bruce’s office, where said doctor was preparing an average sized syringe, and filling it with clear liquid.

“Are we all ready to get this over with now?” Bruce asked upon Tony and Peter’s return. “I think so,” Tony said, giving a glance downwards towards his still shaking, but overall calmer son. 

“Well, Peter, I’m very proud of you. You’ve been so brave so far. Now why don’t you sit on your father’s lap, and ill just wipe your arm with a disinfectant, sound good?” At Peter’s small nod, Tony sat down on one of the office chairs and hoisted his son up to sit on his lap. “Just look at me, okay Peter? Keep your eyes on me.”

Peter felt a cool, wet fabric slide across his arm, and then without a warning, the sharp point of a needle syringe plunged into him.

Peter couldn’t help the gasp when he felt the needle prick him, but the deep brown, concerned eyes of his father kept him grounded. “Good job Petey. It’s all over now. I’m so proud of you, kiddo.” He then got given a big, bright sticker from Dr Banner, which was totally awesome, because it had his daddy in his suit on it.

Peter snuggled into his father’s embrace; angry at himself for being such a big baby about the whole scenario he created with the needles. As if noticing his distress, Tony whispered into his sons ear, “Don’t worry about it kiddo, you were so brave. I thought I’d have to take you home without the shot, but you were such a brave boy. Now we don’t have to worry about you getting any disease for a long time!” Tony hugged Peter tighter.

“Can we get ice-cream now?” Peter’s muffled voice said.

“Sure kiddo, let's get some ice-cream.”


End file.
